Kindergarten Chaos
by Clumsy Cocoroach nyo
Summary: (IY-YYH-G Gundam-Zoids-Cowboy Bebop-Digi Charat x-over) All your favorite characters are once again five years old and attending kindergarten! What will happen? You can only hope no one gets hurt! It's a clash between the kids! Run! Hide! Parrot--!or duck
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime that are in this fic.. I am simply borrowing them. Thank you very much.  
  
A/N- Hi guys! This fic is pure chaos, nothing serious about it, so if you can't take a joke, well then I suggest you go find a fic that's more serious... boring people.  
  
Kindergarten Chaos: Chapter 1: The first day...  
  
Annie-May- I don't wanna go!!!!  
  
Mom- You have to.  
  
Annie-May- But, I.. I *gets shoved through door* *pouts*  
  
Teacher- Oh hello! You must be Annie-May, please take the seat behind Sesshomaru.  
  
Annie-May- *eye twitches* Grr... *walks to seat*  
  
Inu-Yasha- Gimme back my pencil wench!  
  
Kikyou- It was mine in the first place!  
  
Kagome- Shut up!  
  
Kikyou- Ooo Kagome said "shut up"  
  
Annie-May- Hiyaz  
  
Kikyou- Who are you?  
  
Annie-May- I'm Annie-May, if you gotta problem with it speak to my..  
  
*loud scream can be heard*  
  
All- What!!!?  
  
Screaming person- It's after me!!!!  
  
Spike- Aww c'mon Faye it's only Ed..  
  
Faye- She bited me!!  
  
Ed- C'mon Faye-Faye! Time for school, time for school!  
  
Faye- *face turns blue*  
  
Spike- *drags Faye into the classroom*  
  
*Disclaymer walks in and takes seat next to Spike who is next to Kikyou who is behind Inu-Yasha who is next to Annie-May*  
  
Disclaymer- Hi Annie-May!!! ^-^  
  
Annie-May- *sweatdrop* Not you...  
  
Disclaymer- Aren't you glad your bestest friend in the whole wide world!?  
  
Annie-May- I have a new bestest friend *huggles Inu-Yasha plushie*  
  
Disclaymer- Oh, dat hurt.  
  
Teacher- Class is about to start! Settle down students!  
  
Shippo- What's a student?  
  
Teacher- Oh dear...  
  
(Computer Class)  
  
Teacher- Now click on the word---  
  
Ed- Whee! Me go into government secret files!! ZOOM!  
  
Yusuke- Lemme see!  
  
Domon- I wanna see too!!!  
  
Bit Cloud- Me too!!  
  
Sai-Sashi- Hey me too!! Me too!!!  
  
Teacher- No! Don't do that!  
  
Ed- But why?  
  
Teacher- *slaps forehead*  
  
(Grammar)  
  
Teacher- If B comes after A, then what comes after C?  
  
Bit- No fair! You answered the easy question and give us the hard ones!  
  
Inu-Yasha- Yeah!  
  
Sesshomaru- *takes out poison whip thing* Die.  
  
Teacher- O.O;; *ducks* *waves white flag* I s-s-surrender!  
  
Jaken- Hmph! Stupid human!  
  
Annie-May- You dumb booger brain toad! *throws paper ball at him*  
  
Jaken- Ouch!!  
  
Chibodee- Take this! *throws pencil*  
  
Jaken- Nooooooo!!!!!!! Why MEEE!!!?  
  
Sesshomaru- Jaken, if you fail in killing these humans... I will kill you.  
  
Jaken- Why!? Why!? Why!!!?  
  
Sesshomaru- *glare glare*  
  
Jaken- Meeeeeep!!  
  
Sango- Ack! Don't touch me! You have cooties!! *Whack!*  
  
Miroku- @.@;;  
  
Kagome- EwEwEwEwEw!!!!!! Inu-Yasha! Saaaaaave meeeeeee!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha- Feh, why should I do that?  
  
Kagome- *cries* Inu-Yasha your such a big meanie!  
  
Inu-Yasha- What'd I do!!?  
  
Kagome *sniffle sniffle*  
  
Inu-Yasha- Ack! *tries to comfort Kagome*  
  
Kikyou- Noo!! Inu-Yasha come to hell with me!!  
  
Inu-Yasha- u.u;;  
  
Whole class- -.-;; *falls out of seat anime style*  
  
Rain- Sensei! It's save to come out!  
  
Teacher- *pokes head out of desk* Are--- Are you sure?  
  
Kayko- Yup! ^-^  
  
(Math)  
  
Teacher- If one plus one is two? What is two plus one?  
  
Rain- *is sweating* No-- that can't be right... Ack! No!!!  
  
Kayko- No... this goes here and this goes here!  
  
Rain- the answer to (x+7) (x+5) isn't x squared plus 13x plus 13!!  
  
Kayko- According to my calculations---  
  
Natasha- No, you multiply!  
  
Kayko- Add!  
  
Rain- Divide!!  
  
Rest of class- @.@;; ...what??  
  
Teacher- _._|| Why did I get stuck with this group of kids!? 


	2. Oh the wonders of ramen and Dysclaimers ...

Disclaimer- I (snivel siffle) dont own anime...  
  
A/n- HE! HE! I sorry I didnt update in while... Any way on with kindy garden chaos!!!!!!!  
  
Chappie 2 - Oh the wonders of ramen and "Dysclaimers" Tharring: Naraku  
  
Teacher: Lunch time!  
  
All:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all scramble to be the first with their lunch ,eating.  
  
All of them stared horrified ( except Inu and Fluffy) as Hiei pulled out a giant red deer, a dead one.  
  
Keiko:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! What is it!!!?  
  
Yusuke: I'LL SAVE YOU!!! *dramatically dives in front of Keiko* *everything goes slow-motion*............ *THUD* *Yusuke goes straight down*  
  
All:0.o...... * Everyone rolls on ground laughing*  
  
Inu: Feh.. What ever...  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled out some ramen.  
  
Annie-May: O.o *drool drool*  
  
Inu: MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku took advantage of his distraction.  
  
Naraku: GIMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He tackled Inu-Yasha to the ground  
  
Inu-Yasha: Noooooooooo!!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!! *is horrifyed*  
  
Kikyou: NO! Come to hell with me!  
  
Everyone: *facefault*  
  
Kikyou: What??  
  
Annie-May: This is gettin' a wittle weird....  
  
Dysclaimer: Note, Kikyou doesn't own hell or any of the components that come with it.  
  
Annie-May: *is blue* W-What??  
  
Dysclaimer: Nor does Annie-May own Maybeline's blue eye-shadow. Used to make cheeks blue.  
  
Annie-May: Would you give it a rest!?  
  
Dysclaimer: Nope.  
  
Annie-May: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dysclaimer: Quoted by Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What??  
  
Dysclaimer: Quoted by Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: *is blue* Would you please stop?  
  
Dysclaimer: Kikyou does not own Maybeline's blue eye-shadow. Used to make cheeks blue.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *finishes ramen*  
  
Dysclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not own "Ramen Noodles" "Top Ramen" or "Muchan Ramen" they are copyrighted under their own companies and distributed to the public for instant convieninces... All rights reserved.  
  
Everyone: O.O;; What?  
  
Dyscliamer: Q---  
  
Annie-May: WE DON'T CARE!!!!  
  
Dysclaimer: *pouts*  
  
Leena: BIT CWOUD!!! GIMME BACK MY TOOKIES!!!  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Naraku: Kukukuku.... I haf th-tolen Leena'th cookieth  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Naraku: Kukukuku... My evil plan ith happening before your very eyeth and you thupid humanth don't even realith it!  
  
Bit: Huh?  
  
Naraku: KUKUKUKU!!! I am the evil geniouth.. G'bye.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! I think I heard that on a t.v. show before.... What was it??  
  
Yusuke: The weakest link!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! That's it!  
  
Naraku: Thupid humanth! I thall corrupt you mental wayth of thinking!! Kukukukuku.... Waith the roof! *puts hands up in the air*  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken... You have failed to kill these humans. Now you die.  
  
Jaken: WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!?  
  
Naraku: There ith death upon uth.  
  
Jaken: No!!!!  
  
Naraku: Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!  
  
Sesshomaru: I amn't your slave. I shall spare him.  
  
Naraku: Thoot. And here I thought there wath death upon uth. Oh well... Kagura! Kanna! Kill him!  
  
Kanna: Hai, Naraku-sama.  
  
Naraku: Kukukuku!! Now whothe the thalve, Theththomaru!?  
  
Kagura: *growls*  
  
Naraku: What!? You dare dithobey me!? I thall kill you!  
  
Kagura: Nooo!  
  
Naraku: Then kill that thupid toad!  
  
Kanna & Kagura: Hai, Naraku-sama.  
  
Teacher: Lunch is over! Time to go back to class!  
  
Naraku: Thoot.  
  
Ed: Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivirsky the fourth wants to know that happens next!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Review! Review!!!! REVIEW!!! If you want the netht chappieth that ith.  
  
Responses:  
  
CHFWG: A girl from cowboy bebop.  
  
Sheila: The next chapter of course!  
  
Akanescute: You put me on your favorite authors?? Wow.. I'm flattered! THANKS A BILLION-BAGILLION-GEGA-MILLION-ZILLION-TRILLION point 1234534. ^- ^;;  
  
DarkStar: First Reviewer *huggles* Thank you! 


	3. The appearance of the Charat Star aliens...

Dithclaimer: I don't own the animeth in thith fic... however, it theemth I haf picked up Naraku-thama'th acthent-- which I own *evil music* DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
Kindergarten Chaoth: Chapter 3: The appearance of the Charat Star aliens... DUN DUN DUN!!! Paranoia takes over the world!  
  
Everyone takes a seat at their tables.  
  
Teacher: Art time! Inu-Yasha, get out the construction paper. Argo, please grab the glue. Leena get the glitter. Faye get the scissors, and Sesshomaru get the crayons.  
  
Kagome: *after Inu-Yasha hands her paper* I'm gonna draw a pertiful feild of beautiful flowers! ^_^  
  
Kikyo: Psshh... I'm gonna draw hell. MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Eh?  
  
Sesshomaru: I now have the tessaiga! *holds up scissors*  
  
Inu-Yasha: NOO!!! That's mine!!!  
  
Dysclaimer: Technichally, it belongs to you father.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I DON'T CARE!! HE GAVE IT TO ME!!!!!!! T.T WAHH!!!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, I drew this for you.  
  
Kikyo: *shoves Kagome out of the way* My picture is much better, you see, there is us and we are kissing and we are in hell. ^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha: *facefault* Yeah... anyway....  
  
Bit: *is drawing a battle scene between the gunsniper and a cookie* Yummy...  
  
Leena: Weirdo....  
  
Naraku: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *hold up picture of a bee*  
  
Faye: What's that supposed to be??  
  
Naraku: It ith the almighty and powerful hell inthect!!  
  
Spike: What the heck is a inthect?  
  
Naraku: You know, an inthect.  
  
Spike: ????  
  
Naraku: In-thect ath in inthect.... you know... AND INTHECT *flails arms around madly*  
  
Spike: I still don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Naraku: A BUG!! HEAVENTH TO MURGATROID IT'TH A FRICKIN' BUG!!!!!!  
  
Spike: Oooooh.. insect... insect.. oh.  
  
Naraku: My fajah will have you put in jail for thith!  
  
Spike: Fajah??  
  
Naraku: *slaps forehead* A FAJAH!!! DO NOT YOU HAVE A FAJAH!!!!!??  
  
Spike: If I knew what it was I probably would.  
  
Naraku: You don't know what a fajah ith?  
  
Kayko: He's paranoid...  
  
Argo: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
  
Kayko: So is Argo...  
  
Argo: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
  
Naraku: It'th a dad, you know, fajah, dad, parent!!!  
  
Spike: Oooooh... FaTHer... father... oh.  
  
Argo: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!  
  
Kayko: He's paranoid...  
  
Argo: DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Teacher: Hello? *pause* Oh, okay, send them in.  
  
*Door opens and lightning flashes*  
  
Teacher: Class these are our new students, please, introduce yourselves.  
  
Student #1: My name is Digi Charat, nyo! Another name is Dejiko, nyo! I am the number one idol and soon to be super star, nyo!  
  
Student #2: Ohayo minna! My name is Rabi~en~Rose!! And I am the number one idol!!  
  
Student#3: Petite Charat, nyu.*holds up hand*  
  
Blob in sky: Gema gema!  
  
Argo: DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
Annie-May: WOULD YOU STOP!!?  
  
Dejiko: Who are you nyo?  
  
Annie-May: What's with the 'nyo'?  
  
Dejiko: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY NYO, NYO!!!?  
  
Puchiko: Because they think it's annoying, nyu  
  
Dejiko: WELL WHY DON'T THEY TELL YOU TO STOP WITH THE 'NYU', NYO!!!!?  
  
Puchiko: Because I'm not paranoid, nyu.  
  
Naraku: Paranoia ith a wonderful thing.  
  
Kayko: He's also paranoid.  
  
Argo: DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
Spike: Once again Naraka is speaking weird.  
  
Naraku: IT'TH NARAKU!!!!!! I AMN'T THITH NARAKA!!! I AM NARAKU!!! NAR-A- KU!!!!!!!  
  
Kayko: I tell ya, paranoid.  
  
Bit: What's with the paranoid stuff?  
  
Kurama: Oh my god! It's like soooo weird... Kayko's speaking in paranoid language!! Oh my God oh my god oh my god!!!  
  
Hiei: Dis be bery veird.  
  
Kurama: Oh my god! Hiei's like from Sweden!!!!  
  
Hiei: I amn't from Sveden, isn't that veird?  
  
Kayko: Paranoid...  
  
Annie-May: Yeah....  
  
Puchiko: He's got a fever, nyu.  
  
Annie-May: Really? How do you know?  
  
Puchiko: *holds up thermometer* tempurature of 102, nyu.  
  
Gema: Where did you get that, gema!?  
  
Kikyou: Come to hell with me, Gema!  
  
Kagome: I thought it was Inu-Yasha...  
  
Kayko: What can I say.....? She's paranoid.  
  
Rain: Gundam module blue prints are ready, Natasha.  
  
Natasha: Good, we can start building right away, where's Argo?  
  
Argo: Reporting.  
  
Natasha: Good, good. Start with the constuction, I want this thing ready in 24 hours.  
  
Argo: DUN DUN-- I mean, yes ma'am.  
  
Kurama: Oh my god! He's like building something!  
  
Hiei: Duh, ya.  
  
Rabi~en~Rose: Ooohh.... Pretty....  
  
Dejiko: What? Where??  
  
Rabi~en~Rose: *points to shiny glitter*  
  
Dejiko: Oooooohh.... Pretty, nyo.....  
  
Puchiko: They're paranoid, nyu.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review for next chappie, nyo!  
  
Responses:  
  
Shivah - The Harking Ferret: Sorry, I'm not gonna kill anyone, but I'll give him something *evil music* 


	4. Recess!

Disclaimer: I don't own the animes used in this fic... I have simply borrowed them to (ab)use them hehehehehe.... ^_^  
  
Kindergarten Chaos: Chapter 4: Recess  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Teacher: RECESS!!!!!! *sigh of releif*  
  
*Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Yusuke, Spike, Kuwabara, Dejiko, Rabien Rose, Domon, Chibodee, Sai Sashi, Argo, George, Kurama, Bit Cloud, and Brad all rush outside*  
  
Teacher: Why don't you girls go out?  
  
Girls: We love you to much. ^_^*ding* *halo*  
  
Teacher: *sweatdrop*  
  
*Outside*  
  
Hiei: Ziz iz a predicament.  
  
Kurama: Like, Oh my God, what do we, like, do?  
  
Naraku: Kill it of cousthe!  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Naraku: BATHTURD!!!  
  
Spike: What's a bath turd?  
  
Inu-Yasha: What happens when you crap in the bath tub.  
  
Naraku: *is sputtering curses like mad*  
  
Miroku: You fink they've forgotten about fe bug?  
  
Domon: *nods*  
  
Kuwabara: SPIRIT SWORD!!! *two inch spirit sword appears* HIYA!!! TAKE THAT YOU EVIL BUG *stabs*  
  
Hiei: Quite ze show, booger brainz.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT!!!?  
  
Hiei: You heard what mi'a zaid.  
  
Rabi~en~Rose: I'm the number one idol! Everyone loves me!  
  
Dejiko: Fat chance, nyo!  
  
Kurama: Like, you girls both have it wrong, I'm the beutifulest! *takes out rose*  
  
Rabi~en~Rose: Wow, a rose... he's so romantic *_*  
  
Kurama: *twinkle twinkle*  
  
Rabi~en~Rose: I love you Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama: Like, I know. *twinkle sparkle*  
  
Sai Sashi: Hi!  
  
Kurama: Like, oh my god! NEW KID!!!!  
  
*Everyone huddles around Sai Sashi*  
  
Sai Sahi: What, man? Where, man? I love new kids,man! They're so fun, man!  
  
*everyone face faults*  
  
Domon: Dude, your the new kid.  
  
Sai Sashi: Cool, man!  
  
Domon: Totally... *nods*  
  
Dejiko: Let's play tag, nyo!  
  
Hiei: Zat sound like ze best idea yet.  
  
*everyone else agrees*  
  
Everyone: Dejiko's It!!!!!  
  
Dejiko: What, nyo!? Fine, nyo. Take this nyo! *runs after Sai Sashi*  
  
*After a while...*  
  
Dejiko: *is still running after Sai Sashi*  
  
Sai Sashi: *turns to face Dejiko and stops* Do you have some sorta problem, man? I don't wanna be followed around, man! Are you like my stalker or something, man!!?  
  
Dejiko: Nyo?  
  
Sai Sashi: Just quit it, okay, man?  
  
Domon: Dude, we were just playing tag.  
  
Sai Sashi: Oh--- oh dear, I've done it again, man.  
  
Dejiko: Done what?  
  
Sai Sashi: You see, I suffer from very very short term memory--- *pause* Where am I, man?  
  
Domon: Dude, your like in school.  
  
Rabi~en~Rose and Kurama: Yeah.  
  
Sai Sashi: Cool, man.  
  
Domon: Totally...  
  
Teacher: Everyone come inside, we're gonna watch Finding Nemo!  
  
Domon: Sweet!  
  
Everyone else: YAY!!!!!  
  
*Teacher puts the tape in*  
  
*Class watches Finding Nemo*  
  
After movie....  
  
Teacher: Guess what class, we have a new pet! *hold out goldfish*  
  
Class: Ooooo Cool.  
  
Domon: Sweet!  
  
Chibodee: Totally...  
  
Teacher: Now, I'm gonna get some snack, you sit tight... *puts fish in tank*  
  
After teacher leaves....  
  
Kikyo: All drains lead to the ocean...  
  
Kagome: You tinkin' what I'm tinkin?  
  
Puchiko: *nod nod*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG update! I'm a sixth grader! And Christmas is very very very very very very very very important to me... Thank my sister (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess or April) for reminding me that I have to write this fic. Otherwise, You'd still only be at the first chapter! Yes, I liked the movie finding Nemo. It was very funny indeed. Muah, luv ya if you review! *hands digi-cookie to reviewers* any funny jokes? tell me! I try to incorperate every funny joke possible. 


End file.
